Growing UpWizard
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: This is my sequel to Never Enough. If you haven't read it, read it first please... if you have, well here it is! It's Hermione and Draco's children growing up..before Hogwarts. A few words of advice: Read, review, love!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my my my.. give the people what they want. Here we go, number two:( Now... um.. sequel to NEver Enough (a Hermione/Draco fic). Read that first if you haven't, please! **

**Those of you who wanted choice number one: Me too, but I am not throwing that idea. This will be a three story series. That'll be the third. :)**

**Just a quick breifing. Hermione and Draco now have four kids. Nathan (4) and Jason (5) and Emma and Tom (10)**

Tom Draco leaned up against the door frame of the library with a frown on his face. His pale blonde hair was overgrown and falling in his face.. he was ten years old and out of his mind with anger. He stood looking into the library at his twin sister Emma, because she is taunted by the fifth graders about her hair, her eyes, her face, basically everything. As Tom stood there two fifth grade boys, Bobby and Sam Flin, were snickering behind her back and calling her names. Emma was a sweet soul, and she didn't seem to realize that everyone thought that she was a strange book freak.

Emma had been reading since she was four years old. Their mother, Hermione Granger, taught them how to read so by the time they got to their first year of school they were so advanced the teachers weren't sure what to do with them. Tom, being cunning in his own way, didn't play up his skill of reading as much as his sister. He kept to reading the small, unadvanced books (at least at school anyway) that all the other children were reading in order to keep a low profile. Emma, on the other hand, wasn't prepared for this. She read long books, not caring what people thought.

So the problem with this is that poor Emma is taunted on a daily basis for her love of reading and for her being different from everyone else. Tom had taken to watching Emma to make sure nothing happened to her, although, he wasn't sure what he thought a bunch of fifth graders could do to her. He would hang around the library after class in the time before he and Emma walked home. He would watch those nasty Flin boys and if they hurt Emma, Tom knew he would hurt them..although he didn't know how.

The thing is, Tom really loved Emma. Some siblings don't like each other when they're young. They fight and fume and act like they hate each other, but this isn't the relationship that Emma and Tom share. The two have been close all along. They spent their younger years building forts and playing, laughing. It had been the best time of their lives. Now that they are in school, Tom can't help but feel the overwelming need to protect her. After all, she was his one and only sibling.

Emma stood from the table, clutching a book to her chest with a smile and approaching the doorway where Tom stood. Tom smiled at her, but then he saw a movement. In the corner of his eye he saw Bobby Flin dart out from behind the table they had been sitting at and head straight toward Emma. Tom growled when Sam, who had disappeared from the table a few minutes ago, grabbed his arms and held him to the frame of the door. "Let me go!" Tom yelled, thrashing about in an effort to see what was happening to Emma. When he finally was able to see her again he growled. Bobby had her pinned against the wall and was trying to pull the book from her hands. "Let her go!" Tom yelled, louder this time.

"She's a freak! She's an abomination!" Bobby yelled as Sam restricted Tom's struggling arms. "I'll burn the books with her little witchy body." Bobby said with a voice full of scorn. Tom growled louder this time and suddenly he saw Bobby go pale. "Oh god.." Bobby mumbled, falling to the ground as if he had run out of Oxygen. Seconds later Sam did the same thing, falling with a low moan.

Tom looked over at Emma who was standing there in her school uniform, book still clutched to her chest. She was wearing a brave face, but Tom could see it: Her hands were shaking. One moment she was staring down at the bodies and the next she had burst into tears. Emma ran to Tom, hugging him. The book that had been in her arms fell to the ground with a loud _thunk_. Emma's shoulders shook against him. "I did it!" She sobbed, clinging to her brother's shirt.

*Airplanes are like shooting stars?*

Hermione sat in her little corner office, smiling down at the pictures of her kids. They were so beautiful. Tom had Draco's hair and Emma had Draco's eyes. Both were so perfect. She beamed down at their pictures, taking a ship of coffee before turning her eyes to her computer again. She was working as the editor of a muggle newspaper and her office was plushy and comfy. She loved it. It was almost time to go home though. She shut off her computer and pulled her bag onto her shoulder, smirking at a picture of Draco that was sticking it's tongue out at her. Idly she wondered if he'd be home yet when she got there. She hoped he would be. She turned off her light, locked up the office, and turned on the spot outside, avaporating into the day.

Seconds later she was in front of their house and she smiled. _Home_. She went up to the door and opened it before walking in to find Draco sitting in the kitchen with a smirk playing on the edge of his lips. She walked over to him, taking a hand and touching his palm. It had been ten years and the way she felt about him hadn't changed one bit. She still felt chills run up her spine every time he touched her. She still felt brilliant electricity every time their lips touched. She still had the impeccable urge to attack his lips with her own and lead him down the hall. She loved him even more than she'd loved him when their children were born..she possibly needed him more now than then also.

So she pulled him from his chair and wrapped her arms around his neck with a brilliant smile. "Hello, Draco." She whispered against his lips. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. She felt his arms wrap instinctively around her waist as he pulled her into the living room. "Oh, Draco. Such a naughty boy." She taunted with a laugh as he pulled her down onto the couch. His lips connected with hers again and she smiled, feeling the electricity go wild in every cell in her body, burning impeccably bright.

"Hermione Jean Malfoy." He mumbled against her lips and she felt a tingle in her stomach as he said her full name, although that was the name under each of her articles and the name she signs on her children's school work she still felt a strange revolation every time Draco said it. It is a beautiful _Ah ha! It's true._moment. Hermione kissed him with a smile before sitting up and leaning against his chest. Her head lolled onto his shoulder so that she could look up at him. He smiled. "You're beautiful." He whispered into her lips.

She kissed his nose. "You're flawless." She countered before looking around. "Where and Nathan and Jason?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Draco in the light from the lamp on the table.

Draco smiled at her. "Nathan fell asleep the moment I put him in the car and Jason fell asleep the second we got home. It as quite funny actually." He smiled, leaning his head against hers and gazing up at the ceiling. "It was rather adorable."

Just then the phone rang.

**Okk. So there's the first chapter. They have a phone because their kids go to muggle school and Hermione works at a muggle newspaper:P**

**... uhhh parting words? Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Here's Chapter Two. Are you exited? You are!**

Hermione and Draco were sitting in front of Principal Edmonds, Emma and Tom's muggle principal. The office was a small with two glass walls looking off into the general office. There were two chairs directly in front of the principals desk that were now inhabited by Hermione and Draco and there was a couch beside the desk where Emma and Tom were sitting.

Hermione's eyes were on her daughter's face. Emma was crying in her seat beside Tom. She was slumped over in her chair, head lying on Tom's lap. Hermione's head turned to look at Draco with sad eyes. It was only a matter of time. Hermione had known the risk they had been taking leaving their children in a muggle school, but that was her life. She wanted Emma and Draco to live a bit of the life she'd lived before magic. So they'd gone to a muggle school and a muggle church. They spent their nights watching TV together or reading books together..lying on the couch, Hermione's head on Draco's shoulder and Draco holding Emma's shoulders. They spent their time with their family like they were a normal family..no magic, but it was just a lie. They weren't normal and this was going to happen. Something was going to happen eventually.

"I don't know what's happened, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I don't know at all. I have no idea what has happened here. All I know is that Mrs. Sullavin saw your daughter go in the library. I'm not sure when Tom came in the library, but he was there when I got there! Not only was he there, but two people were seriously injured. I cannot just let this go on. Your children are expelled. That's all I can say." The principal told them.

Hermione closed her eyes, shaking her head. She shouldn't have let it go this far. Draco squeezed Hermione's hand and nodded solemnly. "Thank you for your time." He responded, standing up. He walked from the room after taking Hermione's hand. Hermione watched as her two children silkily left the room and her heart broke. She felt tears prickle in her eyes as they walked away from that muggle school in that muggle town and back to their real lives. Draco looked at Hermione with a frown. "Why don't you go get Nathan and Jason from Ginny and Harry's place? I'll take care of Emma and Tom." He said, smiling weakly at her. Hermione nodded and Draco kissed her forehead. "I'll see you in a minute."

Seconds later Hermione was standing out front of Ginny and Harry's house. She walked up the front steps and knocked gently on the door. After a quick moment, Harry opened the door, frowning deeply at Hermione. He pulled her into a hug. "Hey." He said, smiling lovingly at her. "Are you alright?" Hermione nodded a bit, looking at his green eyes. He smiled at her. "What happened?" Harry asked, pulling Hermine into the house to sit on the couch.

Hermione sat down on the couch with a deep frown. She bit her lip, tears prickling at her eyes again as Ginny came in the room and sat down beside Hermione, wrapping an arm around her shaking shoulders.. "They were making fun of Emma again.. I'm not sure what exactly happened but two boys were badly injured in the incident. Emma just kept saying 'I did it, I did it.' She was heartbroken..she didn't know what she was doing." Hermione's tears spilled over. "Oh and Tom was just kind of there. He was distant...his eyes were... Oh I don't even know. Maybe it was wrong to keep it from them." Hermione shook her head. "It's who they are! I shouldn't have kept it from them... I just wanted them to have a chance to have a normal life. I thought it would be good for them." She cried into Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny hugged Hermione. "Don't think like that, Hermione. You did what you thought was good for your children. You and Draco have been fantastic parents..it was enavidable. It's really okay, Hermione, it'll be okay. You can take care of them. It'll be alright. I promise." Ginny told Hermione, smiling down at her. "We'll help too. You're not alone in this. You've got Harry and I...you've got my mum and dad. Your mum and dad too. Draco's mum is still around, isn't she?" Ginny smiled as Hermione nodded. "See, you've got tons of people to help take care of you and your little family." She smiled and stood up. "I'll go get the boys."

Harry looked over at Hermione with a dark smile. "Ginny is right you know." He sat down beside her and wiped her tears. "Hermione Jean Malfoy, things may have just gotten a little complicated, but you can handle this. You and Draco can do this." He beamed down at her. "You're the brightest witch of our age." He laughed loudly at that. "You know that's true, right?" He asked, eyes brightly. Hermione nodded, eyes full of tears, but she nodded none the less. "Good."

Ginny walked in the room with Nathan and Jason at her heels. They ran and hugged Hermione happily. "Mommy!" Jason said happily, smiling at her.

"Hey Jason." Hermione said, quickly pushing the tears aside. She ran her hand through Jason's dark hair and then Nathan's with a smile. "Did you guys have fun with Lilly and James?" She asked with a smile.

Nathan smiled up at Hermione. "Yes! Can we come over tomorrow too?" He asked, beaming up at Hermione.

Hermione nodded at him. "Sure. Maybe daddy, Emma, and Tom will come too." She said, standing up and lifting her youngest son to her hip. "Bye Harry, Ginny. Thanks so much.. I'll see you two tomorrow." She grabbed their hands and then they were standing out front of their house. Hermione walked up to the door, opening it quietly. Nathan and Jason ran inside happily. "Go on to bed you two. I'll be there in a bit." The two ran off and Hermione walked down the hall into Tom and Emma's room where Draco was sitting on the edge of Emma's bed. Hermione walked slowly across the room and sat down beside Draco, looking down at little Emma. She was lying in bed asleep, but she was frowning deeply. Hermione touched Draco's arm, tugging him from the room.

"Mum.." Tom called from the room and Hermione slowly turned to look at him. He was sitting up in bed with a frown on his face. "What's happening?" He asked quietly, looking over at Emma biting his lip.

Hermione crossed the room and smiled lovingly down at her oldest son. "Tom, everything is all right. I promise." She kissed his forehead quickly. "Things are changing, Tom, but I swear to you everything will be alright." She smiled down at him, trying to hide her nerves.

Tom nodded at his mom before turning over in bed to face the wall. "Night mum." He whispered, pulling his blanket up to his chin and then looking over his shoulder for a moment. "I love you, mum." He said quietly before turning over again and slipping into an uneasy sleep.

"I love you, Tom." She whispered, turning away. She walked to the doorway where Draco was waiting for her with an extended hand. She took it and they walked down the hall hand-in-hand. "Tom senses something is going on.." She told him under her breath.

He stopped and looked at her nodding. "I know, Hermione.." He glanced at the open door and pulled Hermione down the hall to their room. He sat her down on the edge of the bed and then sat down beside her, taking her hands. "Maybe it's time to tell them." He watched as Hermione processed this before proceeding. "It's only a year until they turn eleven.. we've only got a year left. This was going to happen eventually. Maybe this is a sign that it's time to stop hiding who they are from them."

Hermione nodded but stayed silent for a while. "Maybe you're right, Draco." She whispered, leaning forward to kiss his shoulder. "I love you." She whispered against his shoulder blade.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a silent promise and then whispered, "I love you, Hermione," into her hair..

**Holy Rowling! These chapters are short...:) I'm sorry. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. I'm also hoping it's happier..but no promises..:D (I am evil..I know!) I know there was only a little cute Draco/Hermione in this one, but it's kinda sad and I felt like having a bunch of fluff would seem...odd. Anyway next chapter SHOULD be LONGER and posted SOONER... stuff's been going down (failing a biology test and having a teacher with mercy who is letting me retake, going to choral contest in the freaking snow and ice and almost freezing to death on the bus, and other things like that...). I am going to start on chapter 3 in... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!**

**OHHH WAIT.. I will update a LOT faster if I get reviews...!**


End file.
